


Here's To The Forgotten

by sicklyNymead (SizzlingFaceDonut)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Based off of "Here's To the Heroes " by just_a_confused_writer, Had an idea and had to make this a thing., idk - Freeform, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/sicklyNymead
Summary: Here's to the forgotten, the ones in the shadows, doing work that will never truly be appreciated.





	Here's To The Forgotten

Here's to Hunk, the gentle giant, one of the paladins. Here's to the yellow hero, whose love for his friends goes unnoticed, who is surrounded by a cloud of kindess, but is still invisable.

Here's to Logan, the Logical voice, the person in the corner, completely ignored. Here's to the tie clad genius, screaming into silence, forgotten in favor of the flashier characters.

Here's to Hazel, only remembered as Nico's sister, if at all. The golden eyed cinnamon roll struggling to get used to modern life, surrounded by heros and monsters, outshined and left in the dust.

Here's to Ron, the head strong, heart strong character who cares for his friends more than it looks like. Here's to the red head, hiding his fears to protect the ones he loves, friend or family.

Here's to Frypan, who was there through it all, the Maze, the Trials, the rebellion. Here's to the boy who did just as much as everyone else, yet still slipped by, forgotten.

And here's to you. The readers. The ones who leave kudos, write comments, like the stories. Here's to the ones who look at fanart, sing songs, tell our stories.

Here's to the forgotten. I remember you. I care.


End file.
